


Le soleil va se lever

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'est membre du Magenmagot que l'on ne rêve pas de faire l'école buissonnière. SLASH YAOI Théodore Nott/Draco Malfoy - Drago Malefoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le soleil va se lever

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur :** Camille-Miko

**Auteur :** Camille-Miko

 **Titre :** Le soleil vient de se lever

 **Pairing :** Théodore Nott/Draco Malfoy

 **Rating :** PG-13

 **Disclaimer :** hormis la fic, tout est à JKR.

 **Note :** Ecrit dans le cadre du SINTE 2

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Théodore s'étira. Le soleil frappait leur lit et il s'étalait peu à peu sur leurs corps. La chaleur moite du mois d'Août était un véritable plaisir, à cet instant. La nuit avait été longue. Pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Pour tout dire, Théodore envisageait même de faire l'école buissonnière et de ne pas aller à ses rendez-vous. Le Magenmagot et ses affaires attendront bien demain. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter du corps de son amant.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il le pouvait. Entre leurs responsabilités à tous les deux, il était des fois même difficile de se voir. Cela faisait plusieurs matins que Théodore se levait aux aurores pour des séances plénières, quand son amant lui devait se coucher au petit matin entre réunions et réceptions. En fait, la nuit dernière avait été la première fois qu'ils pouvaient se voir réellement –en dehors d'un encadrement de porte- depuis presque une semaine. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela pouvait être frustrant jusqu'à l'expérimenter ces derniers jours.

Finissant de passer une jambe par-dessus lui, Théodore laissa sa main venir caresser la gorge de son amant. Draco poussa un soupir de bien-être, encore largement endormi. Le blond avait peu d'heures de sommeil depuis plusieurs semaines, à cause du Magenmagot qui lui rendait la vie difficile. Chaque fois, Théodore s'en voulait de voter des lois qui généraient au Ministère autant de travail. Il savait pertinemment que Draco aurait encore une surcharge de travail.

Laissant sa main glisse sur le torse de son amant, il se dit qu'il devrait aussi lui faire prendre le chemin de l'école buissonnière. Après tout, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui, juste des dizaines et des dizaines de papiers à lire, annoter, signer. Embrassant sa nuque, Théodore se dit que oui, aujourd'hui, il allait tout faire pour que le Ministre de la Magie ne mette pas un pied hors de ce lit où il le séquestrerait pour lui faire subir les pires affronts que la Terre pouvait imaginer.

Laissant courir ses lèvres sur la nuque, il les laissa gagner la ligne de la mâchoire. Ses mains glissaient le long du torse de son amant, dévorant ce corps qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Il sentait le corps de Draco s'éveiller sous lui. Il savait qu'il avait toute son attention à cet instant, même si celle-ci était encore accrochée aux brumes de la nuit et de ses enchantements. Les muscles sous la peau pâle commençaient à rouler, à se mouvoir et il n'eut aucune surprise à être d'un coup plaqué contre le matelas.

Draco se tenait au-dessus de lui, les yeux encore nuageux de sommeil, mais aux lueurs déjà allumées de désir. C'était bon, pensa Théodore, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Le Ministre de la Magie allait sécher le travail, aujourd'hui, et à la place de valider des décisions, il allait lui servir de déjeuner, de dîner et de souper. En somme, c'était un projet de journée parfait.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

 **  
**


End file.
